Sightings
Here, you can list scenes in hopes of others tracking them down. If possible, place names of episodes and issue number on all sightings as it will make the search a lot easier. Anime 3x3 Eyes: Legend Of The Divine Demon - ep 1 Ah! My Goddess - ep 22 [[Ah! My Goddess: The Movie|'Ah! My Goddess: The Movie']] [[Akikan!|'Akikan!']] - ep 11 All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku - ep 2, 5 Angel of Darkness 2 - ep 2 Anime San Jūshi Arc the Lad - ep 23 [[Astro Boy|'Astro Boy']] [[Astroganger|'Astroganger']] Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders - (entire Season) Battle B-Daman - ep 21-25 [[Battle Skipper |'Battle Skipper' ]]- ova2 Battle Spirits: Sword Eyes ep 30, 32 Black Cat - ep 4 Blade of the Phantom Master (movie) [[Bleach (Anime)|'Bleach (Anime)']] - ep13, 84 (Uragiru Rukia) Blue Seed - ep11, 13 Blue Exorcist [[Buso Renkin|'Buso Renkin']] - ep 8 Burst Angel- ep 5 , 19 Campione! - ep 2, 10 (Character: Liliana) (Method: Mind control) Cardcaptor Sakura - ep 9 Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie [[Cardfight!! Vanguard|'Cardfight!! Vanguard']] - Season 3 and 4 [[Cat's Eye|'Cat's Eye']] - ep 48 [[Chaika - The Coffin Princess|'Chaika - The Coffin Princess']]' '- eps 10 - 12 Chrono Crusade ''' '''City Hunter - ep 44, 99, 100 (City Hunter 2) Corrector Yu - ep 22, 23, 47 [[Cowboy Bebop|'Cowboy Bebop']] [[Cross Ange|'Cross Ange']] Dancouga - Super Beast Machine God Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future: ep 8, 11, 12; Side: Despair: ep 9, 10 Date A Live [[Daughter of Twenty Faces|'Daughter of Twenty Faces']] Death Note '- Episode 5: Tactics (Character: Naomi Misora) (Method: Mind Control) [[Devil Hunter Yohko|'Devil Hunter Yohko]] - Ep 1, 5 [[Devil May Cry: The Animated Series|'Devil May Cry: The Animated Series']] Digimon Tamers - ep 42 D·N·Angel Dual Paralel - ep 09 - Escape [[The Vision of Escaflowne|'The Vision of Escaflowne']] - Ep 11 (Character: Hitomi Kanzaki) (Method: Mind Control) Elemental Gelade- ep 26 Eureka Seven: AO - ep 11 Flame of Recca - 'ep 2 [[Fairy Musketeer Akazukin|'Fairy Musketeer Akazukin]] Fairy Tail -''' [[The Familiar of Zero|'''The Familiar of Zero]]' '- ep 11 [[Fate/stay night|'Fate/stay night']] [[Fate/Zero|'Fate/Zero']] - ep 10 - "Rin's Adventure" Freezing - ep 10-12 (Character: Various Pandoras) (Method: Mind Control, Possesion) Future Diary '- Ep. 5 (Voice Memo) 'Future Card Buddyfight (Hundred) - Episodes 7,26-47 Gakuen Alice - ep 15, 24 & 25 Gall Force The Revolution - ep 3 [[GaoGaiGar|'GaoGaiGar']] - ep 18, 39, 48-49 Gegege no Kitaro - ep 67 (2007 series) Girls Bravo - s2, ep 11, 13 God Mazinger [[Ghost Hound|'Ghost Hound']] [[Ghost Hunt|'Ghost Hunt']] Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite - ep 8, 10, 11 [[Hayate the Combat Butler|'Hayate the Combat Butler']] Himawari! ' - Season 2, ep 7 'Hokuto no Ken ep 10, 15 [[Hunter X Hunter|'Hunter X Hunter']] Inazuma Eleven Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Ikkitousen - ep 12-13 Ikkitousen Great Guardians - ep 6-12 Inuyasha - ep129, ep132 Inuyasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time [[Inuyasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler|'Inuyasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler']] Interstella 5555 Jewelpet Jewelpet Sunshine [[Jinsei|'Jinsei']]' '- ep 9, 10 [[JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation|'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation']] [[Jushin Liger|'Jushin Liger']] - Episodes 7,40,41,42. Kaichou wa Maid-sama! [[Kaman No Ninja Akakage|'Kamen No Ninja Akakage']] - ep 12-14, 17 Kamichu - ep4 Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne - ep 17 Kämpfer [[Kaze no Stigma|'Kaze no Stigma']] - ep 22, 24 Kekkaishi '''- Chapter 167, 309 '''Kill la Kill - Episode 20 (character-ryuko matoi)(Method - Brainwashing/Mental Conditioning) [[Koi Koi Seven|'Koi Koi Seven']] - Episode 12 Kotetsushin Jeeg - Episode 10 [[Kuromajo-san ga Tooru|'Kuromajo-san ga Tooru']] [[Kuromukuro|'Kuromukuro']] Lupin - ep 79 Lupin III: Castle of Cagliostro + Farewell to Nostradamus Macross 7 - ep 14-16, 21, 30, 36 Magical Project S [[Magic Knight Rayearth|'Magic Knight Rayearth']] - ep 13 Magical Canan - ep 13 Mahoraba Heartful Days - ep 1 [[Majokko Megu Chan|'Majokko Megu Chan']] '- '''ep 10 'Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok - ep 2, 12 '''Mazinger Z MÄR [[Mega Man (1995)|'Mega Man (1995)']] [[MegaMan NT Warrior|'MegaMan NT Warrior']] [[MegaMan NT Warrior Axess|'MegaMan NT Warrior Axess']] Megaman Starforce - 'ep 10, 11, 25 'Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Mirmo! Miss Machiko [[Monster|'Monster']] Monster Musume: Everyday Life With a Monster Girl (Anime) My Hero Academia My-HiME - ep 22, 24, 26 Naruto Nana Seven of Seven - 'eps. 5, 23 'Nanana's Buried Treasure - ep. 3 Nadia - ep 37 Najika - ep 1 & 4 [[Needless|'Needless']] - ep 11-13 Negima - ep 3 Nichijou - '(Method: Hypnosis) [[Nightwalker: The Midnight Detective|'Nightwalker: The Midnight Detective]] Ninja Scroll (movie) [[Nodame Cantabile|'Nodame Cantabile']] - Lesson 19: Flight No Game No Life '- ep. 2' [[Omamori Himari|'Omamori Himari']] One Piece [[Our Home's Fox Deity.|'Our Home's Fox Deity.']]' '- eps 1, 3, 6, 11, 21 [[Phantasy Star Online 2: The Animation|'Phantasy Star Online 2: The Animation']] - ep 11 Phantom Quest Corp - 'OVA 1 'Pita Ten - ep 17 Pokémon Series '- ep 27 / ''Pokémon The Series XY '' ep 19 / ''Pokémon The First Movie/ Pokémon 3 The Movie '''Pretty Cure - ep 1, 3, 14,16, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi Parasyte The Maxim - ep 5-7(Character: Shinichi's Mother) (Method: Bodysnatch) Persona 3 The Movie - Movie #2 (Midsummer Knight's Dream) [[Powerpuff Girls Z|'Powerpuff Girls Z']] [[Puella Magi Madoka Magica|'Puella Magi Madoka Magica']] Queen Millenia Queens Blade Season 1 ep 5 (Character: Leena) (Method: Possesion Mind Control): Season 2 ep 5 - 11 (Character: Risty) (Method: Corruption - Mind Control - Posession) Rah Xephon - ep 8 Ragnarok the Animation ''' - ep 24-26 '''Ranma 1/2 Season 5, ep16 Reign: The Conqueror - Episodes: Unknown but towards the middle and end. Episode 9? Revolutionary Girl Utena - Throughout the Black Rose Saga [[Rosario + Vampire|'Rosario + Vampire']] Rosario + Vampire Capu2 - Episode 10 [[Sailor Moon|'Sailor Moon']] - ep 2, 3, 61, 85, 123 [[Sailor Moon Crystal|'Sailor Moon Crystal']] - ep 2 (Character: Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno), 6, 7, 11 (Character: Sailor Jupiter/Makoto Kino), 15, 33 [[Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold|'Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold']] Saiyuki -''' ep 19, 24 Reload ep2 '''Sakura Wars - ep 20, movie Sekai ka Kanojo ka Erabenai, Chapter 7 and 8 Senki Zesshō Symphogear G '- ep 09-10 (Character: Miku Kohinata. Categories: Technological Hypnosis, Brainwashing) 'Shaman King Shamanic Princess - ep 3 [[Show by Rock!!|'Show by Rock!!']] - ep 10 Shin Megami Tensei Tokyo revelation Shugo Chara! Shugo Chara!! Doki Sonic X [[Soul Eater NOT!|'Soul Eater NOT!']] - ep 7 Speed Grapher - ep 2, 13 Star Driver Star Ocean EX - ep12 Stitch! Street Fighter II V '''- ep 21-29 '''Steel Angel Kurumi - eps 20-21, 23-24 Squid Girl - Season 2 Episode 11 – Squidn't That Hypnosis?! (characters Eiko Aizawa & Nagisa Saitō) (hypnotized) Suite Pretty Cure♪ Tales of Eternia - ep 9 Tears to Tiara [[Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki|'Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki']]' '- ep 5 Tenchi Muyo 2 - Daughter of Darkness Tenchi in Tokyo - ep 2 Tetsujin 28-go FX The Daughter of Twenty Faces The World God Only Knows ''' - s2 ep4 '''Tokyo ESP Tokyo Mew Mew Toshinden - ova 1-2 [[Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles|'Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles']]' '-''' ep 20 [[Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase|'''Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase]]' '-''' ep 4, 7 '''Urashiman - ep 9 Variable Geo (anime) - ova1-3 Virtual Fighter - ep 6-8, 10, 15-18, 21 Wedding Peach When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace '- ep. 5' Wolf Girl and Black Prince [[World Conquest Zvezda Plot|'World Conquest Zvezda Plot']]' ' World Of Narue Yokai Watch Shadowside Yu-Gi-Oh - 'Ep 75, 81, 84, 85, 95, 97, 135, 136, 140, 141 (Character - Téa Gardner) (Method - Mind Control and Possession) [[Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds|'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds]] [[Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V |'Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V' ]] Yu-Gi-Oh! GX [[Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains|'Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains']] Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Yamato Nadeshiko - ep 15 Yami no Matsuei '-' '''ep 1-2 '''Yummeria - ep 12 Zatch Bell! - Season 2 ep 1 (and also throughout the season) Zoids: Chaotic Century '- ep 65 Western Animation '101 Dalmatians (1997 Animated Series) 6teen The 7D Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Adventure Time [[Adventure Time Mini-Series: "Stakes"|'Adventure Time Mini-Series: "Stakes"']] The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Adventures of the Gummi Bears Aladdin (TV series) The All New Superfriends Hour The Amazing Spiez - Season 1, Ep 1 ("Operation Fun and Games"); Season 1, Ep 8 ("Operation Cruisin' for a Bruisin"); Season 1, Ep 11 ("Operation: Rival Schools"); Season 1, Ep 12 ("Operation: Sunrise Tan"); Season 1, Ep 21 ("Operation Desert Rescue"); Season 2, Ep 7 ("Operation Jolty Juice"); Season 2, Ep 10 ("Operation Tami Trouble"); Season 2, Ep 15 ("Operation Super Spy Flakes") American Dad - Season 3, Ep 5 ("Haylias") Season 7 Ep 5 ("White Rice") (Character Francine)(method - hypnotism) Season 13, Ep 3 ("Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six") (Character: Hayley)(Method: Traditional Hypnosis) Angry Birds Toons - 'Season 1 Episode 21 ("Hypno Pig") (Character: Red) (Method: Hyposis) 'Aqua Teen Hunger Force [[Atomic Betty|'Atomic Betty']] [[Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes|'Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes']] Archer - Season 1, Ep 10 ("Dial M for Mother") (Method: Technological Hypnosis, Mind Control, Brainwashing); Season 2, Ep 2 ("A Going Concern"); Season 7, Ep 8 ("Liquid Lunch") Atomic Betty Back at the Barnyard ' 'Barbie & the Diamond Castle Baskup: Tony Parker Batman Beyond Batman: The Brave and The Bold Beetlejuice Ben 10 [[Ben 10: Alien Force|'Ben 10: Alien Force']] Ben 10: Omniverse Betty Boop '- Out of the inkwell [[Beverly Hills Teens|'Beverly Hills Teens]] Birdman and the Galaxy Trio Biker Mice from Mars Bots Master [[Brandy and Mr. Whiskers|'Brandy and Mr. Whiskers']] Bratz 'Alien Invaders [[Buford and the Galloping Ghost|'Buford and the Galloping Ghost]] [[Captain N: The Game Master|'Captain N: The Game Master']] The Centurions - Season 1, Ep 28 ("Zombie Master") [[Chalkzone|'Chalkzone']] Challenge of the SuperfriendsSuper Friends Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers ''' '''Chop Socky Chooks - Season 1, Ep 6 (If Looks Could Kill); Season 1, Ep 10 (Snake in the Class) [[Chowder|'Chowder']] Class of the Titans Conan, The Adventurer (1992) COPS - Season 1, Ep 12 ("The Case of the Blitz Attack"); Season 1, Ep 24 ("The Case of the Sinister Spa"); Season 2, Ep 12 ("The Case of the Rock and Roll Robbers"); Season 2, Ep 16 ("The Case of the Lesser of Two Weevils") [[Courage the Cowardly Dog|'Courage the Cowardly Dog']] Creepy Crawlers [[Danny Phantom|'Danny Phantom']] Dan Vs. ' [[Darkwing Duck|'Darkwing Duck]] The Deep (2015 Animated Series) Defenders of the Earth - Season 1, Ep 6 ("Root of Evil"), Ep. 22 ("Like Father, Like Daughter), Ep. 27 ("Ming's Household Helpers) Descendants: Wicked World Detentionaire [[Dexter's Laboratory|'Dexter's Laboratory']] Dinosaucers '- Season 1, Ep 13 ("Trick or Cheat") [[Doug|'Doug]] Drawn Together Ducktales (Cartoon) [[Edgar and Ellen|'Edgar and Ellen']] [[El Chavo Animado|'El Chavo Animado']] The Electric Company (2009 Series) El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera The Fairly OddParents! Fairy Tale Police Department - Ep 7 ("The Frog Prince Riddle"); Ep 19 ("The Pied Piper Puzzle"); Ep 25 ("Fishy Tale of the Little Mermaid") [[Family Guy|'Family Guy']] Famous 5: On the Case Fangface - '''Season 1, Ep 9 ' 'Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes' '''Fish Hooks' - Season 1, Ep-16 dropsy credit scene (character - snake)(hypnotized by snake charming music) Freakazoid! [[Futurama|'Futurama']] [[Gadget & the Gadgetinis|'Gadget & the Gadgetinis']] [[Gargoyles|'Gargoyles']] Gawayn G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero G. I. Joe: Renegades [[G.I. Joe:Sigma 6|'G.I. Joe: Sigma 6']] Grizzy & The Lemmings '- Season 1, Ep 8 ("Bear Under Control") [[Gravity Falls|'Gravity Falls]] The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Grojband '- Season 1, Ep 13 ("One Plant Band") '''Grossology '- Season 1, Ep 7 ("Club Parasites") [[Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi|'''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi]] Hot Rod Dogs and Cool Car Cats - Season 1, Ep 16 Inspector Gadget (1983) (2015) Invader Zim Invisible Network of Kids - Ep 2 ("The Butterfly Effect") Iron Man: Armored Adventures [[Iron Man: The Animated Series|'Iron Man: The Animated Series']] Ivanhoe, the King's Knight Johnny Bravo - 'Season 1, Episode 3 ("Bearly Enough Time") (Character: Johnny Bravo) [[Johnny Test|'Johnny Test]] [[Jonny Quest|'Jonny Quest']] [[Kenny the Shark|'Kenny the Shark']] Kid vs. Kat - (Method: Hyposis) Kim Possible Kung Fu Dino Posse '''- Season 1, Ep 25 ("Mindless Fun") '''Krypto The Superdog [[Legion of Superheroes|'Legion of Superheroes']] [[The Loud House|'The Loud House']] Matt Hatter Chronicles '- Season 2, Ep 10 ("Heart of a Vampire") 'Mega Man Mega Man: Fully Charged (Animated Series) [[The Mighty B!|'The Mighty B!']] Mighty Ducks (TV series) - Ep 5 ("Phil in the Blank") Mike, Lu & Og '-' 'Season 2, Ep 10 ("Margery the Duck") 'Mina and the Count Miniforce - Season 1, Ep 10 ("Hypnotic Music"); Season 1, Ep 13-14 ("Sammy's Betrayal Parts 1-2"); Season 1, Ep 15 ("Deadly Sweet Fragrance"); Season 2, Ep 1 ("Arrow of the Griffin"); Season 2, Ep 3-4 ("Alien Jody Parts 1-2"); Season 2, Ep 11 ("Dangerous Smartphone") [[Monster Allergy|'Monster Allergy']] My Goldfish is Evil '- Season 1, Ep 5 ("Show and Tell") (most characters) Mucha Lucha Season 3 episode "Los Tres Magnificos" [[My Gym Partner's a Monkey|'My Gym Partner's a Monkey]] [[The New Fred & Barney Show|'The New Fred & Barney Show']] The New Adventures of Speed Racer Ok K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes! - Season 1, Ep 25-26 ("T.K.O."); Season 1, Ep 37 ("We Got Hacked"); Season 2, Ep 8 ("The So-Bad-ical"); Season 3, Ep 10 ("Let's Meet Sonic") [[Phineas and Ferb|'Phineas and Ferb']] Pound Puppies (1986 show) Pinky and the Brain - Season 1, Ep 6 ("TV or Not TV"); Season 1, Ep 8 ("A Pinky and the Brain Christmas") The Powerpuff Girls Quack Pack Regular Show '''- Season 4, Ep 6 ("Bald Spot"); Season 6, Ep 17 ("Happy Birthday Song Contest") '''Reign: The Conqueror' -ep 9-12 [[Rick and Morty|'Rick and Morty']] Ripley's Believe it or Not (1998) - Season 1, Ep 10 ("Love's Many Charms") Rocko's Modern Life Rosie '''- Season 2 Ep 5(Telle mère, telle fille) '''Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths, and Legends (1999) - Season 1, Ep 28 ("When Giants Walked the Earth"); Season 1, Ep 29 ("Father of Terror") Sabrina: The Animated Series Samurai Jack Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! -''' (Character: Daphne Blake) (Method: Hypnosis) '''The Secret Files Of The Spy Dogs Shazam! SheZow Sidekick Silverhawks Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic Underground Speed Racer: Next Generation - Season 2, Ep 12 ("The Hunt for Truth, Part 3") [[Spongebob Squarepants|'Spongebob Squarepants']] [[Star Vs. The Forces of Evil|'Star Vs. The Forces of Evil']] Static Shock Tabaluga (TV series) The Batman (2004) The Karate Kid The Super Hero Squad Show Teen Titans [[Teen Titans Go!|'Teen Titans Go!']] Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 Series) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 Series)' '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Series) Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic The Jungle Bunch - Season 1, Ep 43 ("Jungle Eyes") Thundarr the Barbarian ''' '''Thundercats (1985) (2011) Tintin: Cigars of the Pharoh Total Drama Totally Spies! [[Trollz|'Trollz']] [[Tron: Uprising|'Tron: Uprising']] Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Ultimate Book of Spells Uncle Grandpa - 'Season 1, Ep 1 ("Belly Bros") 'Wakfu ''' '''Welcome to the Wayne Wild Kratts - 'S3E21, Golden Bamboo Lemur '''Wishfart '(Episode 3: “What's Up, P. Buddy?" and Episode 7: ”Does This Please the Jigmaster?") 'W.I.T.C.H. '- Season 1, Episode 18 ("Walk This Way") Season 2, Episode 7 (G is for Garbage) (Method: Hypnosis) '''WordGirl X-Men: Evolution Xiaolin Showdown Young Justice Manga Atsumare! Fushigi Kenkyu-bu Cardfight! Vanguard (Manga) Dragon Quest - Dai no Daibōken Katekyō Hitman Reborn! (character - Chrome Dokuro) Kyou no Cerberus Pokémon Special (Manga) Saike Once Again: Chapter 44 Yu-Gi-Oh Duelist: Chapters 133, 143, 150, 178, 213, 214 (Character - Téa Gardner) (Method - Mind Control and Possession) History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi '''(character - Miu Furinji)(method - mental conditioning/Brainwashing) Comics '''Alpha Flight Vol 2 #4 - #5 - Mesmerized Alias comics Atlantis Attacks '''(Marvel crossover, tons of instances) '''Avengers & X-Men: AXIS (Rouge and Scaret Witch)(Rouge and Scarlet) (Trance) (Scarlet Witch)(Brainwash) Batman: Arkham Unhinged Batman Black and White Batman: Harley and Ivy [[Beetlejuice (comic series)|'Beetlejuice (comic series)']] - This Is Your Lice (character - Lydia) (hypnosis) [[Birds of Prey (Comic Book)|'Birds of Prey (Comic Book)']] Danger Girl: Hawaiian Punch New52! Justice League: 'Trinity War and Dark crossover woman is possessed by Pandora's box 'Marvel Two-In-One Melusine Ms. Marvel Nintendo Comics System Robin: Year One [[Scooby-Doo (DC Comics)|'Scooby-Doo (DC Comics)']] Scott Pilgrim She-Hulk Steed and Mrs. Peel Super Mario Adventures TEEN TITANS GO! The 6th Gun THE CAT The Cat Girl The Green Lantern Corps The Incredible Hulk (comic book) [[The Legend of Korra: Ruins of the Empire|'The Legend of Korra: Ruins of the Empire']] Tintin: Cigars of the Pharoh Transformers (Titan Magazine) Vol 1 #18 - #21 Wonder Woman New 52 Issue 49 X-men extinction agenda X-Men: Phoenix: Legacy of Fire X-Men: The Asgardian Wars Web Comics [[Angel Moxie|'Angel Moxie']] [[Battle Suit Girls |'Battle Suit Girls' ]]'-"Hypno Ray"' Commander Kitty Eerie Cuties Flaky Pastry Gastrophobia [[Hamleto The Hamster|'Hamleto The Hamster']] [[HER! (Girl vs Pig)|'HER! (Girl vs Pig)']] [[Lost & Found Investigations|'Lost & Found Investigations']] Oglaf Skadi ' 'Spinnerette Vampire Bites Video Games Alan Wake Assassin's Creed Syndicate Azure Striker Gunvolt (Video Game) Back to the Future: The Game Command & Conquer: Yuri's RevengeCommand & Conquer: Yuri's Revenge Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Crash: Mind Over Mutant Crash of the Titans Criminal Case Disney's Guilty Party (Character - Minnie Wigwam, Vendetta Clamp, Judith Prudence, Griselda Wurstkrieg, Madeline Ash, Dolly Binaca, Carlotta Johannesburg, Fifi Fromage) (Method hypnosis) [[Edna and Harvey: Harvey's New Eyes|'Edna and Harvey: Harvey's New Eyes']] Guitar Hero: World Tour Heathcliff: The Fast and the Furriest Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2/Re;Birth 2 Sisters Generation (Characters - Ram & Rom) (Method - Hypnosis) Kid Icarus Uprising '''(Character - Palutena) (Method - Mind Control Parasite) '''Megadimension Neptunia VII/VIIR (Characters - Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert, & Gold Third) (Method - Corruption) Metal Gear Solid 1 '(Character - Meryl Silverburgh) (Method - Mind Control) 'One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (Character - Princess Peach) (Method - Possession) Persona 4 Arena (Character - Labrys) (Method - Possession) Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Resident Evil (4), (5) Sam and Max: Beyond Time and Space Sam and Max Save The World Silent Hill Sonic Colors (Character - Tails) (Method - Mind Control) Sonic Pinball Party (Characters - Tails & Amy) (Method - Mind Control) Sonic Rivals 2 (Characters - Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, & Rouge) (Method - Mind Control) Sly 2: Band of Thieves SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" Super Paper Mario '''(Character - Princess Peach) (Method - Hypnosis) '''Tales of Monkey Island Tales of Vesperia '(Character - Estellise Sidos Heurassein) (Method - Mind Control) '''The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess '(Character - Princess Zelda) (Method - Possession) '''Xenogears Yu-Gi-Oh! (Video Games) TV Live Action 77 Sunset Strip [[Adderly|'Adderly']] Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D All My Children (1970) - September-October 1987 Amor Mio (2006) Angel (1999 TV Series) '- Season 5, ep 14 '("Smile Time") A.N.T. Farm - Season 2, ep 19 ("IdANTity Crisis") Alias Aliens in the Family Big Bad Beetleborgs - Season 1, ep 9 ("Nano in the House"); Season 1, ep 12 ("Drew and Flabber's Less Than Fabulous Adventure"); Season 1, ep 35 ("Phantom of Hillhurst"); Season 1, ep 46 ("Svengali, by Golly"); Season 2, ep 5 ("Totally Slammin' Sector Cycles") Beauty and the Beast Beverly Hills, 90210 ' 'Big Wolf on Campus Bionic Woman Birds of Prey (2002) Bitten (2014) - Season 2, ep 5 ("Rabbit Hole") Bone Chillers Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (1979 TV Series) Buffy the Vampire Slayer Charlie's Angels ' 'Charmed Chica Vampiro (2013) - Season 1, ep 27 ("Daisy y la Maquina del Olvido") [[Circus of the Stars|'Circus of the Stars']] Cleopatra 2525 (2000) - Season 1, ep 4 ("Mind Games"); Season 2, ep 12 ("No Thanks for the Memories") [ https://youtu.be/bdH9N5A8Xa0 ] Columbo (1971) - Season 4, ep 6 ("A Deadly State of Mind") Conan, The Adventurer (1997) Continuum Cover-Up (1984) CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Cupid (1998) '- Season 1, ep 7 ("Pick up Stchticks") 'Danger 5 ' 'Dark Angel Dark Shadows (1966), (1991) Days of Our Lives Dead Man's Gun (1997) - Season 1, ep 12 ("The Mesmerizer") Department S Diagnosis: Murder [[Due South|'Due South']] Earth Final Conflict Floribella (2006 TV Series) ' [[Floricienta|'Floricienta]] Friends (1994) - Season 3, ep 18 ("The One With the Hypnosis Tape") General Hospital Gotham Grachi (2011) - Season 1, ep 49 ("Sibilo, el Consenttido"); Season 1, ep 52 ("Buenos Contra Malos") Grease Monkeys (2003) - Season 1, ep 3 ("Different Strokes") Gym Tony (2014) '''- Season 2, ep 37 ("Nieves Hipnotizada") '''H2O: Just Add Water (2006) - Season 1, ep 7 (Moon Spell"); Season 1, ep 12 ("The Siren Effect"); Season 1, ep 18 ("Bad Moon Rising"); Season 2, ep 1 ("Stormy Weather"); Season 2, ep 13 ("Moonwalker"); Season 2, ep 15 ("Irresistible"); Season 2, ep 17 ("Moonstruck") [ https://www.youtube.com/user/H2OtheOfficial/videos ] [[Hart to Hart|'Hart to Hart']] [[Hawaii 5-0|'Hawaii 5-0']] Health Nutz ''' '''Honey I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show (1997) - Season 1, ep 14 ("Honey, You've Drained My Brain"); Season 1, ep 16 ("Honey, I'm in the Mood for Love"); Season 2, ep 15 ("Honey, You'll Always be a Princess to Me"); Season 3, ep 1 ("Honey, Name That Tune"); Season 3, ep 2 ("Honey, It's a Billion-Dollar Brain") I'm in the Band (2009) - Season 2, ep 19 ("Trippnotized") [ https://youtu.be/q5mf0A_RaVs ] Inconscientes The Invisible Man K-9 Kaboum Kitchen (Кухня) Kung Fu: The Legend Continues La Femme Nikita (1997 TV Series) - Season 1, ep 20 ("Brainwash") [ https://youtu.be/el-tDtBUC9k ] L'appart du 5e ''' '''Lab Rats - Season 3, ep 1-2 ("Sick or Swim"); Season 3, ep 14 ("You Posted What?!? Part 2"); Season 3, ep 21-22 ("Rise of the Secret Soldiers"); Season 4, ep 23-24 ("Space Colony") Laverne and Shirley - 'Season 8, ep 2 ("Window on Main Street") (Laverne and Shirley) (hypnosis) [ https://youtu.be/qZ_0oW2Wm-o ] 'Legend of the Seeker Lizzie McGuire Logan's Run (TV Series) Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman Lost in Space (1965) - Season 1, ep 16 ("The Keeper"); [ https://youtu.be/sfedb8rAck0 ] [ https://youtu.be/JdwkZI8gk3o ] Season 1, ep 29 ("Follow the Leader"); [ https://youtu.be/J21nnaVI1yM ] Season 3, ep 21 ("Space Beauty") [ https://youtu.be/EQpGoGay5CU ] Love Boat: The Next Wave A Man Called Sloane ' 'Martial Law Mission: Impossible (1966) - Season 1, ep 13 ("Elena"); Season 4, ep 3 ("The Controllers") Mirrorman (1971) - Season 1, ep 13 Mr. Terrific (TV series) [[Mutant X|'Mutant X']] My Babysitter's a Vampire [[NightMan (1997 TV Series)|'NightMan']] Nowhere Man One Life to Live Os Mutantes (2008) Out of the Blue ' 'Painkiller Jane ''' '''Pantera (Пантера) (2007) - Season 1, ep 7 Paradise Cafe (2009) '- Season 1 ep 4 ("Stage Fright") (CBBC Series) clip [ https://youtu.be/00dsJYnlFKM ] 'Passions Port Charles Power Rangers (1993) - Season 1, ep 17 ("Green With Evil"); Season 2, ep 16 ("Beauty and the Beast"); Season 2, ep 26 ("Zedd's Waves"); Season 3, ep 18 ("Changing of the Zords); Season 3, ep 22 ("A Different Shade of Pink") Power Rangers Dino Charge Power Rangers Dino Thunder Power Rangers Mystic Force Power Rangers R.P.M. (2009) - Season 1, ep 27 ("Control-Alt-Delete") Power Rangers S.P.D. [[Pretty Little Liars|'Pretty Little Liars']] Prey (1998) Profit Psi Factor:Chronicles of the Paranormal Randall & Hopkirk (Deceased) (2000 series) Relic Hunter [[Romeo!|'Romeo!']] Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (1996) - Season 2, ep 17 ("The Equalizer"); Season 5, ep 15 ("Love is a Many Complicated Thing") Sadvhaan India Santa Barbara (1984) The Savage Tales of Summer Vale (2011) Secret Agent Man (2000) - Season 1, ep 8 ("Sleepers") Sheena (2000) - Season 2, ep 3 ("Mind Games") [ '''https://youtu.be/Es0W1HDlXAA ] '''SilHaa KonKla Tah Atham (2013) - Episode 106 ("Hypnotist Murders") Small Wonder (1985) - Season 2, ep 20 ("Look Into My Eyes") [ https://youtu.be/Phm-7mF_gTA ] Smallville Son of the Beach Space: 1999 [[Special Unit 2|'Special Unit 2']] Spy Game [[The Stanley Dynamic|'The Stanley Dynamic']] Star Trek (Original Series) Star Trek: Enterprise Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987) - Season 1, ep 6 ("Lonely Among Us"); Season 4, ep 24 ("The Mind's Eye"); [ http://dai.ly/x565s5a ] Season 5, ep 6 ("The Game") [ http://dai.ly/x54c8ha ] Stark Raving Mad (1999) - Season 1, ep 14 ("The Hypnotist") Stitchers ' 'Supah Ninjas Superboy (1988) [[Supergirl (2015 TV series)|'Supergirl']] Surfside 6 That Girl (1966) - Season 4, ep 5 ("At the Drop of a Budget") That's So Raven Teen Wolf '- Season 6, ep 2 ("Superposition"); Season 6, ep 9 ("Memory Found") 'The Adventures of Doctor Fu Manchu The Adventures of Superman (1952 Series) The Avengers (1961 TV Series) The Champions ' '''The Flash (1990) '- Season 1, ep 5 ("Double Vision"); Season 1, ep 22 ("Trial of the Trickster") '''(2014) The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. (1966) - Season 1, ep 12 ("The Romany Lie Affair") The Great Detective (1979) - Season 3, ep 9 ("If Looks Could Kill") The Immortal (2000 TV Series) - Season 1, ep 5 ("Wicked Wicked West"); Season 1, ep 9 ("Bride's Kiss"); Season 1, ep 11 ("Forest for the Trees"); Season 1, ep 15 ("Wired") The Invisible Man The Man from U.N.C.L.E. The Mentalist The Middleman (2008) - Season 1, ep 10 ("The Vampiric Puppet Lamentation") The Outer Limits (1995 Series) The Prisoner The Sarah Jane Adventures (2007) '- Season 2, ep 1-2 ("The Last Sontarian"); Season 2, eps 5-6 ("Secrets of the Stars") '''The Secret Adventures of Jules Verne '- Season 1, ep 6 ("The Eyes of Lazarus") '''The Vampire Diaries (2009) - Season 4, ep 5 ("The Killer") The Watcher The Wild Wild West (1965) '- Season 1, ep 16 ("Night of the Steel Assassin") 'Trideviyaan UFO (TV Series) Unforgettable ''' '''V (2009 TV Series) - Season 2, ep 10 ("Mother's Day") V: The Final Battle VR Troopers - Season 1, ep 23 ("Grimlord's Greatest Hits"); Season 1, ep 51-52 ("The Rise of the Red Python, Parts One and Two"); Season 2, ep 19 ("New World Order"); Season 2, ep 20 ("Grimlord's Children") Which is Witch? ''' Films - Live Action '''666:Devilish Charm (2014) The Amazing Spider-Man (1977) [[Ana Antar|'Ana Antar']] At the Earth's Core (1976) Avengers Grimm (2015) Beauty and the Beast (2009) Big Trouble in Little China Black Magic (1949) Brain Twisters (1991) Bride of the Monster (1955) Captain Kronos - Vampire Hunter Carefree (1938) Con la Muerte en los 2 Tacones (2009) 'Control Factor' Count Yorga, Vampire (1970) Counterspy Meets Scotland Yard (1950) Creature of Destruction Crossworlds [[The Curse of the Jade Scorpion|'Curse of the Jade Scorpion']]' ' Cyborg 2087 (1966) Dead Again (1991) Demon Seed ' 'Devil Doll ''' '''Dinner With a Vampire (1988) Disturbing Behavior ''' '''Don't Go Breaking My Heart (1999) Dracula: Dead and Loving It Dracula A.D. 1972 Dracula 2000 El Capitán Trueno y el Santo Grial The Element of Crime (1984) El Rey de la Granja (2002) [[Evil Aliens|'Evil Aliens']] Eye of the Devil (1966) Faust (AKA Faust: Love of the Damned) Firewalker (1986) Furia a Bahia pour OSS 117 (AKA OSS 117: Mission for a Killer) (1965) Gallery of Horror (1965) [[George of the Jungle 2|'George of the Jungle 2']] [[Get Out|'Get Out']] Girl vs Monster ('Method: Possession) 'God of Thunder Hereditary (2018) '(Method: Possession) 'Horror Rises From the Tomb Hot Under the Collar (1992) Il Trono di Fuoco (AKA Throne of Fire) [[Invasion of the Bee Girls|'Invasion of the Bee Girls']] Invasion USA (1952) Jane Doe: How to Fire Your Boss (2007) Josie and the Pussycats (2001 Movie) Kenneyville (2011) Killer Eye: Halloween Haunt Last Day of School (2016) Lazer Team Leprechaun 3 (1995) Leprechaun in the Hood Le Spie Uccidono in Silenzio (AKA Spies Strike Silently) LFO (2013) [[Looker|'Looker']] Magic Magic The Manchurian Candiate (1962) (2004) M.A.N.T.I.S. (1994 TV Movie) Mars Needs Women (1967) Mirrormask (2005) [[Molly Moon's Incredible Book of Hypnotism|'Molly Moon's Incredible Book of Hypnotism']]' ' Mostly Ghostly 3: One Night in Doom House Murder in Mind My Mom is a Werewolf (1998) Night Slaves (1970) [[Ninja 3: The Domination|'Ninja 3: The Domination']] Not of This Earth (1957) (1988) (1995) Oldboy (2003 film) On Her Majesty's Secret Service Operation Kid Brother (AKA OK Connery) (1967) [[Ouija|'Ouija']] Parasomnia (2008) Perfect Little Angels Ragini MMS 2 (2014) Red Sun Rising Remote Control Resident Evil: Afterlife Resident Evil: Retribution Return of Sandman (1964) Revenge of the Ninja Scanners III: The Takeover (1991) Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World (2010) Secrets of the French Police (1932) Sinbad of the Seven Seas (1989) Sleep Attack Solar Crisis Starship: Apocalypse [[Stir of Echoes|'Stir of Echoes']] Submerged Svengali (1931) (1955) (1983) Target for Killing Telefon Terminal Invasion (2002) The Blood of Fu Manchu ' 'The Hypnotic Eye The Killer Eye (1999) The Lair of the White Worm The Lost Skeleton of Cadavra The Mack (1973) The Mask of Dijon (1946) The Metropolitan Police Branch 82: Rebirth (2000) The Mummy (1932) [[The Naked Gun|'The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad!']] The Phantom (2009) The Pit and the Pendulum (2009) The Scarapist (2015) The Shadow The Thing That Couldn't Die ''' '''The Wizard of Gore (1970) (2009) [[The Woman Eater|'The Woman Eater']] [[Theatre of Death|'Theatre of Death']] There's Nothing Out There! Trance (2001 TV Movie) Trance (2013) Un Angelo per Satana (AKA An Angel for Satan) Unlucky Charms Up Up and Away Upstream Color Vampire at Midnight (1988) Vampire on Bikini Beach (1988) Warriors of the Lost World Whirlpool (1949) Wrestling Women vs. The Aztec Mummy Young Sherlock Holmes Zoolander (2001) Films - Animation [[Aladdin (Movie)|'Aladdin (Movie)']] Atlantis: Milo's Return Batman: Assault on Arkham Batman: Bad Blood Dear Dracula Disney's The Jungle Book (1967 Film) Home on the Range Incredibles 2 Disney's The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths Justice League vs Teen Titans Meet the Robinsons Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? My Little Pony: Equestria Girls My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks! Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw ' 'Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (character Velma) (method - Hypnosis) Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! Sleeping Beauty The Batman vs Dracula The Little Mermaid Category:Index Category:Help Category:Community